City of the Daleks
Act One In the TARDIS, The Doctor and Amy discuss their plans to visit 1963 London and specifically to meet The Beatles. Amy wants to meet John Lennon instead of Ringo Starr, because she says "There's no such thing as a sexy drummer". The Doctor begins to describe London 1963 as "the coolest place in the the galaxy". Landing near Nelson's Column, they find a devastated city. Someone or something has changed time. The pair see a woman, Sylvia, running from a Dalek, who proclaims her to be the last surviving human being. She detonates some dynamite, temporarily incapacitating the Dalek, and then flees into the Underground below through a manhole. The Doctor and Amy decide to follow her and sneak past the remaining Dalek drones and push a wrecked taxi into a barricade barring an Underground entrance. Now in Charing Cross Station, the Doctor and Amy find Sylvia, who reveals that the Daleks invaded the planet by opening a rift in the sky, and thousands of Daleks flew down and exterminated the planet below. The army was annihilated and, soon after, resistance groups were also killed, until only she remains. The Doctor explains that the Daleks have never had the power to alter time so dramatically, but before he can continue she says that to survive they will have to keep moving, as Daleks will soon be on the way. Sure enough, a Dalek appears and they sneak down a tunnel in the Underground after rewiring its fuse box so the tracks are not dangerous anymore. Before they can escape and leave a trap for the Dalek, it catches up with them and exterminates Sylvia. The Doctor and Amy escape, and the Dalek sets off the trap, presumably destroying itself. Act Two The Doctor and Amy return to the TARDIS. The Doctor traces the point of interference to the Dalek capital city, Kaalann on the Dalek homeworld of Skaro. Last time he saw it, it was in ruins and the Daleks had fled, but they seem to have rebuilt their city. After materialising in Kaalann, Amy begins to fade out of existence. The Doctor says now the human race has been exterminated, she is a living paradox, and the TARDIS can only protect her for so long. The Doctor goes into the Dalek facility to find the components of a chronon blocker to stabilize Amy's condition. After sneaking past Daleks to get a Dalekanium coil and a Kontron crystal, the Doctor returns to Amy and constructs the chronon blocker, which stops Amy from fading. The Doctor says that to find out how the Daleks have gained so much power, they will need to find the Supreme Council Chamber, but first they'll have to check who's there from the visualiser room guarded externally by an Eternal Dalek and internally by the "Librarian Dalek" monitoring the visualisers. After entering the visualiser room and using the three security consoles to deactivate the visualiser eye, the Doctor and Amy see that the Dalek Emperor is in the Supreme Council Chamber with a device, which the Doctor says is probably the cause of the time interference. He also notices some unusual temporal coordinates. After taking the lift to the top of the facility, they are captured by drones and taken to the Emperor. When the Doctor warns the Emperor that his the change to the timeline will result in huge damage to the continuum, the Emperor shows him the Eye of Time, once controlled by the Time Lords, but now in the hands of the Daleks. The Emperor boasts that the Daleks will be the new Time Lords. After explaining what the Eye is to Amy, the Doctor damages the Emperor's casing to cause a distraction and they flee through the Eye. Act Three The Doctor and Amy appear in the ruined Supreme Council Chamber. They have traveled back in time appear in a city shattered by the Last Great Time War and not yet rebuilt. The Doctor says that this is where the temporal coordinates from earlier led to. They set a trap for the Daleks who have been sent by the Emperor to pursue them and then go to the visualiser room. In the visualiser room, the Doctor removes the device in the visualiser eye that is connected to all Dalek vision. He sends Amy to find a Dalek gun and a Dalek eyestalk in the old facility so that he can use the pieces to construct a device which will limit Dalek vision. Amy evades patrols and Varga plants to get the pieces and returns to the Doctor, who assembles the device. He says if they can connect it to the old Emperor's pedestal, they can boost the range and blind all the attacking Daleks. In the Supreme Council Chamber, the Daleks are preparing the Eye of Time for their impending attack on London and Earth. Amy runs ahead with her ability to able to evade the Daleks because she is fading away. She puts the device in place. The Daleks are blinded and begin firing chaotically around the room. Avoiding the blasts, the Doctor disables the generator to free the Eye, gets to Amy and jumps into the Eye before it disappears. Appearing back in the ruined facility, now empty because the timeline has been set back in place, as the Doctor says it should be. The TARDIS is waiting for the Doctor and Amy. Back in 1963 London, the timeline has mended and Sylvia, who now never died, has returned to life. The Doctor and Amy still plan to meet Ringo Starr.